This invention relates to an image scanner apparatus, having a document feeder for carrying a set of originals, one by one, and more particularly to an image scanner apparatus which is capable of automatically separating the set of originals in response to the sensing of the setting thereof.
Previously known image scanner apparatuses have been copying machines, and original scanner apparatuses used for image information file apparatuses. Some such image scanner apparatuses are equipped with a document feeder as an original carriage device. For example, the original scanner apparatus used for the image information file apparatus performs separation and carriage in the document feeder in response to an "automatic paper (original) supply and scan" instruction, which is supplied from the image information file apparatus.
More specifically, in the operation of automatic paper supply and scan by users, first, originals are set or placed in a paper supply part of the document feeder. Next, the retrieval code or title, etc. of the placed originals are input from a keyboard provided in the image information file apparatus. Subsequently, a "paper supply and scan" key, provided on the keyboard, for providing a "paper supply and scan" instruction is pressed or actuated. Thus, a "paper supply and scan" instruction is output from a CPU in the image information file apparatus to the original scanner apparatus.
The original scanner apparatus, having received this instruction, outputs a "paper separation" instruction to the document feeder; this "paper separation" instruction serves to separate the originals placed in the document feeder. Thus, the document feeder drives its separation rollers to separate the placed originals. Next, the original scanner apparatus outputs an "original carriage" instruction to the document feeder. The document feeder, in response to this instruction, drives its original carriage rollers to send the originals, one by one, to the scanning position of the original scanner apparatus.
However, the original scanner apparatus as mentioned above involves the shortcoming of a slow operation time, since the originals are separated after the "paper supply and scan" instruction is supplied from the image information file apparatus and thereafter, they are sent to the scanning position.